


you will think me cruel, very selfish, but love is always selfish

by LambSauced



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, but like can you imagine?, i don't know what this is, i just want Elle to be happy, sort of a soulmate au, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambSauced/pseuds/LambSauced
Summary: The fate of Ell is left to the hands of time and suddenly she is not longer Ell Sheridan





	you will think me cruel, very selfish, but love is always selfish

She watched them, curled into an embrace of love she never knew, fade from her vision with a sense of acceptance. Acceptance that she would never have her life back again. Acceptance that she would never travel the world. Acceptance that Carmilla had hurt her and she had hurt her right back and that is just how the world works. And now she was going to fade into glitter and sparkles, blown away by a slight summer breeze as if dust in the corner and nothing more. 

The sharp pain in her shoulder ceased, and a light hum settled around her. A weight, almost, seemed to be freed from her and she was having a hard time remembering why she dreaded this so much. Death felt like floating. And everything was so… soft. Until it wasn’t. 

There was grainy sand beneath her back, travelling all the way from the souls of her feet, up her leg and the small of her back and her shoulder, underneath each palm, holding her like a newborn child. The hair, hung around her shoulder, felt light, and she opened her eyes to brightness. A waft of wind washed over her skin and she smiled at the warmth that came with it. The sound of a gently swishing was clear, and she tried to distinguish it as her eyes adjusted to white light above her. And then there was blue. Miles of it. Acres and acres of it. Stretching far beyond her line of sight in a brilliant, electric colour, the sun shining a smile down from the corner of her vision. 

Her muscles felt weak as she pushed herself up, until she was leaning on her elbows, head tilted foreward, and there it was. A brilliant expanse of water reaching to the horizon, kissing the sky passionately in a way that made her heart race. The ocean. 

Finally, after all these years, there it was. No more waiting, cooped up drafty houses, wondering when Carmilla would come and take her to see the world, offering a warm smile and a cold hand. 

No longer did she need her.

It was right there, in all its wet, blue goodness. Ready, just like she read about. 

She stood, and she was about wobble over to the shore on uneasy legs, wanting to feel the its chill creep between her toes before she plunged in, but then there were footsteps behind her and paranoia and anxiety made her spin around, ready to fend off the intruder to her tranquility. She misjudged her balance, however, and her legs buckled beneath her just as she spun.  
But then there was a hand. Two, to be exact, wrapping around her torso and hoisting her up against a firm body of lean muscle. 

“Woah there, cowgirl, take it easy.” Was chuckled into her ear, the voice somehow familiar, despite the fact she was sure she had never heard it. 

One look into warm brown eyes and that was it. Her fate was sealed.

A sharp shock to the head and suddenly she was Waverly Earp, standing on the beach for the first time.

“Hey, baby! Sorry, I totally just blacked out for a second!” And with that, she pushed up onto her tip toes for a regular kiss from her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Some people may hate me for this but Ell was someone hurt too young by someone she loved too much who was in too much pain themselves to notice. Love is confusing and stupid and people get hurt, but there is so much love in this world its hard to ignore the beauty of it. 
> 
> Turn the corner and suddenly it's there.
> 
> (I'd like to imagine that when we die we end up on a beach with Nicole Haught)


End file.
